


No Tears For Creatures of The Night

by killthealtarboy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Demon, Ghosts, M/M, MCR, Ouija, Ouija Boards, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthealtarboy/pseuds/killthealtarboy
Summary: never trust the dead.|frerard one shot|





	No Tears For Creatures of The Night

The first time Gerard had fucked around with the supernatural, he was just a dumb kid. Him and some friends got drunk, and one found an Ouija board and they thought it'd be fun to try and talk to a ghost. 

Gerard sat across from Kitty, the two of them both a bit too drunk to see straight. Lindsey was next to Kitty, and Ray was next to Gerard. 

"Put... Put your hands on the fuckin' thing," Lindsey slurred, laughing. Gerard and Kitty placed two fingers on the planchette as Lindsey instructed. 

"Um, ask it a question," Ray said, leaning against Gerard. 

"How big is your dick?" Kitty laughed. Gerard, being the asshole he was, spelled out the word huge. 

Kitty hit him, and they all laughed. They asked a simple question this time, nothing stupid like before. 

"How old are you?" Gerard asked. The planchette moved to zero. They were too drunk to realize what it meant. 

"Are you a boy?" Kitty asked. The planchette moved to no. They continued asking it questions, until Gerard got an idea. 

"If you're real, knock something over," Gerard challenged. A picture that was on Lindsey's mantel clattered to the floor. 

"Holy shit," Ray whispered, taking a swig of the cherry vodka. Kitty asked it another question, but they didn't get a response this time. 

"Ask it again," Lindsey said. 

"What's your name?" Kitty spoke. 

"F-R-A-N-K,"  Gerard spoke as the entity spelled out its name. 

"Frank? That's a stupid name," Gerard mumbled. He felt nails dig into his back and yelped, taking his hands off the planchette. 

"Something just fucking scratched me!" Gerard exclaimed, jumping up. Lindsey stood up and grabbed him, telling Kitty to close the session. 

"Something scratched me! It was the ghost!" Gerard yelled, nearly in tears. 

"Let me check," She mumbled, lifting up the back of Gerard's shirt. There were four red angry marks down his back, as if someone had actually scratched him. 

"What the fuck...?" Ray mumbled. 

"W-what!? What is it!?" Gerard exclaimed, turning back around. 

"You've got four huge scratches down your back," Lindsey said. At this point Gerard was running from her house, muttering fuck this over and over again. He made it to his house, and had to break in because he didn't have his key. He made his way to the bathroom, flicking the light on and locking the door. 

Gerard took his jacket off, tossing it on the ground and taking his shirt off as well. He ignored the way his ribs stuck out and turned around, looking over his shoulder at the mirror. 

Sure enough, there were four long scratches, standing stark red against the pale skin of his back. He felt sick, and ended up throwing up into the toilet before falling asleep on the bathroom floor. 

\+ 

It'd been three years since then, and Gerard had become obsessed with the paranormal. If it involved ghosts, demons, or witches, he knew everything about it and then some. His brother Mikey thought he was weird as fuck, but he was family so he had to tolerate Gerard's antics. 

"Hey, I got a new girlfriend," Mikey said. Gerard didn't look up from the book. 

"Her name's Kristen," Mikey was basically talking to himself and he sighed. 

"Hey, fuck face," He exclaimed. Gerard still paid no attention to him. He let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He snatched the book out of Gerard's hands, sticking it under his ass and sitting on it. 

"Give it back!" Gerard whined, making grabby hands at his brother. Mikey shook his head no. 

"I'll give it back when you start acting normal again!" Mikey snapped. Gerard rolled his eyes. He'd heard it a hundred times by now. 

"Fine, let's talk about... Whatever we had been talking about," Gerard said. He really had no interest in his little brother's life whatsoever, but he was a pest and Gerard couldn't go in his room for the time being(They'd moved into a new house and his room wasn't exactly livable yet,) so he was stuck hiding in the kitchen. 

"You're such a prick," Mikey whined, throwing the book at Gerard's head before leaving the room. He straightened up the pages that Mikey's fat ass had crinkled, flipping back to the spot he was at. He was, of course, reading about exorcisms and Satanic sacrifices. Gerard wasn't at all a Satan worshipper, in fact, he didn't even believe in Satan or God or any of that bullshit unlike his parents. 

Speaking of his parents, his mother walked into the kitchen just after Mikey, giving her eldest son a disapproving look. 

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"A book," Gerard answered, subtly covering the front of the book with his hand so his mother couldn't see it. Gerard lowered the book, still reading as he ignored his mother. She left, and Gerard was finally left alone. 

Then his phone started ringing. Answering it with a groan, he set his book down, and stretched. 

"What do you want?" 

"Hello to you, too," Lindsey's voice spoke through the phone.

"Hello, Lindsey. What do you want?" 

"Jimmy is moving tomorrow, so we're having a party, and yes, you're coming," 

"Ugh, fine. Do I have to bring booze or no?" 

"Bring as much as you can. Party starts at 10. Peace!" 

The phone call ended with a click, and Gerard set his phone down and picked up his book. 

+

Gerard was standing on Lindsey's porch, his backpack filled with bottles of various types of alcohol. He was a bit early, as he always was. The door opened and Lindsey dragged him inside, taking his backpack. 

"Let's get this shit started!" He heard Jimmy shouting from the living room.

Three hours into the party, Gerard was drunk off his ass, along with everyone else, and he may or may not have made out with Jimmy. Everything was kind of a blur. He was dragged into the basement by Kitty, who said something about ghosts which was the only reason he was allowing it. 

Jimmy, Ray, Lindsey, and Bert were all sat in a circle on the floor, Gerard and Kitty joining them. The Ouija board in the middle of the circle. 

Lindsey and Bert placed two fingers on the planchette, and Lindsey asked for a name. They didn't get an answer, so Bert asked this time. 

"F-R-A-N-K" Bert said as it spelled out the name. Gerard chuckled, mumbling that it was a stupid name. He then yelped as a sharp pain went through his back. 

"Dude, you alright?" Jimmy asked, and Gerard nodded. They kept asking Frank questions, most of them being silly, when Lindsey asked when she was going to die. 

"S-E-P-T..." Bert said, spelling out the word September. "Holy shit!" Lindsey exclaimed, taking her hands off the planchette. 

"Okay I'm done. Fuck that shit, man," Lindsey said, the group laughing at her outburst. They closed the session and Lindsey just kept laughing. 

The basement seemed to get even colder, when just a moment it was pleasantly warm. It was the beginning of June, so it should have been warm. 

"Okay, it's Gerard and Jimmy's turn now," Bert said. Gerard felt a twinge in his stomach, but he placed two fingers onto the planchette, and began asking questions. 

"Who are you?" Gerard asked, and the board spelled out Frank again. 

"What the hell, man. Can we talk to someone besides fuckin' Frank!?" Jimmy complained. Suddenly, something flew across the room. 

"Stop trying to fuck with us, you guys. It's not funny," Gerard said. 

"Nobody threw anything..." Kitty spoke, fear evident in her voice. 

"Whatever, let's just continue with this," Jimmy spoke. They continued asking Frank questions, since no one else wanted to communicate with them. The lights flickered every so often throughout the session, but they all ignored it. 

"What are you?" 

"D-E-M-O-N," the board spelled. Gerard wished that this was just Jimmy fucking with him, but he could tell by the look on his friend's face that he wasn't. 

"What do you want?" 

"Y-O-U," the board spelled. The lights shut out, and Gerard felt hands on his shoulders, sharp nails digging into the skin. He screamed and fell backwards, knocking the planchette off the board. He felt a cold gust of wind hit his body and heard the faintest whisper in his ear. It was so quiet, he couldn't understand what was said. 

The next moment, the lights were back on, and the group was sitting there, staring at each other with wide eyes, everyone confused as to what was happening. 

"Lets properly end the session," Gerard said wearily as he sat up. Jimmy gulped and nodded. They closed the session, put the board back in the box, and Lindsey picked it up, going out into her backyard. 

"Fuck this thing," She mumbled as she went to the shed, grabbing a shovel. 

"What are you doing?" Ray asked. 

"I'm burying this thing," She spoke, and began digging a hole. 

Half an hour later, the group was standing around the hole, staring into it as Lindsey dropped the Ouija board into it. Everyone felt sick to their stomachs Lindsey buried it. 

"Now, let's get back to the party."

+

The next morning, Gerard awoke with an incredible headache, and the urge to vomit. The sun was shining in through a window and directly into his eyes. He smashed his face into the pillow and groaned loudly. He didn't remember much after the burying of the Ouija board and didn't care to remember either. 

After laying there on the couch for what seemed like ages, Gerard finally managed to get up and drag his hungover ass to the bathroom. He pissed, washed his hand and splashed his face with water. While he was drying his face off, he heard that faint whisper again, this time it was from behind him rather than in his ear. He set the towel down, staring at his reflection. He had dark bags rimming his bloodshot eyes, and his skin seemed even whiter than usual. 

"Come to me..." The faint whisper spoke, Gerard actually being able to hear it for once. It sounded like it was coming from within the mirror. Gerard shut his eyes, shaking his head. 

"I need to stop drinking," He mumbled to himself. He opened his eyes and looked at himself once again. He noticed blood dripping from his nose, but when he reached up to touch it, there was none. Gerard stared at himself in shock as more blood came from his nose. 

Soon, blood was pouring from his eyes, his ears and mouth, but none of it was real. It was all in the reflection. Gerard stood there, frozen in fear as he stared into the lifeless, bleeding eyes of himself. 

"Hurry the fuck up! I gotta take a piss!" Someone shouted, banging on the bathroom door. It snapped Gerard out of it, and he looked down, touching his face. There was no blood. 

Looking away from the mirror, he unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, someone shoving him out of the way to get in. The door slammed, and he just stood there for a moment. 

"I shouldn't drink so much..." Gerard mumbled to himself as he walked back to the couch, laying down again. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to convince himself he's not crazy. 

After laying there for what seemed like hours, Gerard rose from the couch, put his shoes and left. He probably should've stayed to say goodbye to Jimmy, but he needed to get away from that house. He couldn't go back there. After what he saw in the mirror he knew that he just needed to stay away from Lindsey's house. There was something in that house, and it wasn't from this earth. 

+

The summer went by in a blur for Gerard. He didn't mess with Ouija boards and he stayed away from Lindsey house. They were still friends, but they hung out in public or at somebody else's house. 

School would be starting again in a few days, and Gerard was sitting in the local park, drawing the trees in front of him. He was so focused on the leaves that he almost, almost didn't hear his phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket. 

He checked the caller ID and answered, expecting to hear Lindsey's voice on the other end, but instead it was her father. Gerard could just tell by her father's voice that something was wrong. Panic set in and Gerard's stomach felt like it was being tied in knots. 

"You need to come to the hospital, It's Lindsey, she's hurt..." Her father trailed off, the sadness evident. 

"She wants to see you." 

"I'll be there as soon as can," Gerard spoke and the call ended. He quickly shoved his sketchbook and pencil in his bag and began to run through the park. He ran the entire five blocks to the hospital and almost collapsed when he got there. 

He could see her parents in the waiting room and once he caught his breath, he walked inside and up to them. 

"Oh Gerard, I'm so glad to see you," Her mother spoke, hugging him tightly. She had tears streaming down her face and she shook slightly as she hugged him. 

"What happened? Is Lindsey going to be okay?" He asked and the look on their faces said it all. 

"The doctors aren't sure. They don't think she'll make it through the night," Her father said. Gerard felt his heart stop, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Would you like to see her?" Her mother asked and Gerard nodded. They led Gerard to her room, and when he saw her he started bawling. Lindsey had a breathing mask on, tubes sticking from her arms and she was covered in large gashes and bruises. 

Gerard walked over to her, sitting next to her and crying. He didn't know what to do or what to say. His heart felt like it was breaking. His best friend was lying in front of him, with only hours left to live. 

"G-Gerard, is that you?" Lindsey said, her voice hoarse and weak. 

"Yeah, it's me," Gerard spoke, and Lindsey opened her eyes, looking over and smiling at him. They talked for a little bit, until Gerard remembered something. 

Today was the first of September. Lindsey had asked Frank the demon when she was going to die, and the board said September.

"Gerard, I need you to do something for me," Lindsey asked. Gerard agreed and she continued. 

"I need you to get the Ouija board from my yard. You, you have to talk to him. You have to talk to Frank. He did this to me," Lindsey spoke. Gerard understood. He held her hand and promised her he would. 

"Thank you. I'm gonna miss you," Lindsey said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

"Don't talk like that. You'll be okay," He spoke. Suddenly, Lindsey began to convulse, her body shaking and trembling as she flailed on the hospital bed, her eyes rolling back into her head as blood poured from her mouth and nose. Gerard screamed, and doctors and nurses came running in, pushing Gerard out of the way, but it was too late. Within seconds, Lindsey's body was still again, the heart monitor beeping loudly as she flatlined and her heart stopped. 

Gerard ran. He ran from Lindsey's room and from the hospital, he just fucking ran. Before he knew it, he was standing outside Lindsey's house. He was angry, and all he wanted to do was destroy that fucking Ouija board. He went around the back, going straight to the shed and grabbing the shovel. He began to dig up the dirt where the grass was shorter than the rest, crying as he did it. 

Three feet later and he had reached the Ouija board. He pulled the fucking thing from the dirt and shoved it into his bag. He filled the hole back in, put the shovel away and left. 

Once he got home, he went straight to his room. He didn't bother with talking to his family because they didn't have the answers he needed. Gerard cleared a spot off his desk and pulled the dirty Ouija board from his bag, setting it down. He took it out of the box, and the room was suddenly freezing. It was like Gerard had stepped outside into a snow storm without clothes on. He shivered, but he was determined. 

"I'd like to speak with Frank," Gerard spoke. He sat there in absolute silence, waiting for the planchette to start moving, but it didn't. 

"I need to speak with Frank," Gerard said, beginning to get frustrated. Once again, the planchette stayed still. 

"I know you can hear me, and I just have one question," 

The planchette began to move slowly towards yes. 

"Why did you kill Lindsey?" 

"I-T W-A-S N-O-T M-E," 

Gerard swore loudly and ended the session. He just wanted to know why. Why did Frank take Lindsey away and why did they even have to play with this stupid board in the first place. Gerard thought that if they never would've touched this damned thing Lindsey would still be alive. 

The planchette began to move again, without Gerard's fingers on it. Gerard watched as the spirit slowly spelled out something out.

"M-Y K-I-L-L-E-R,"

"My killer what?" Gerard asked, staring at the board in confusion. 

"F-I-N-D H-I-M," The spirit spelled out. 

"How am I supposed to find your killer? I don't even know who you are and what does your killer have to do with Lindsey?!" Gerard exclaimed frustratedly. 

Once the words left Gerard's lips, he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck. Goosebumps rose over his skin, and he shivered. He turned around slowly, keeping his eyes closed. Once fully turned around, he opened them, and was met with cold, dead eyes staring into back into his. Gerard jumped, closing his eyes again. 

"This can't be real," Gerard mumbled, and opened his eyes again, this time looking at the person behind the eyes. There stood a boy in front of him. His clothes were dirty and torn, blood covered is tattooed arms, and chunks of flesh were missing from his face. His dark hair was matted down with blood, and his eyes, his eyes were empty. There wasn't any kind of emotion or feeling behind those brown eyes. 

"What the fuck are you?" Gerard asked in horror. 

"I'm Frank, and I need your help," The boy spoke. He spoke in a gravelly and monotone voice. It sounded as if he hadn't spoke in years. 

Two thoughts were going through Gerard's head at that moment. 

The first being that he'd gone absolutely batshit insane and this was all some horrible grief induced hallucination. 

The second was that there was a ghost standing in front of him that needed his help. 

Gerard hoped for the first one. 

"Wait, you're a... You're the demon! You're going to kill me!" Gerard exclaimed, panic flooding his mind and he stood up and backed into the corner of the room, wanting to be as far away as possible from the monster in front of him. 

"You misunderstood me. I had more to say, but communicating through those damn things is not easy," Frank spoke, blood dripping from his mouth as he did so. 

"What did you mean then!? We asked what you were, and you said demon!" Gerard shouted. 

"I know I said demon, I wanted to fuck with you," Frank spoke, chuckling to himself. Gerard was terrified, and he didn't know what to do. There was a fucking ghost in the room, and it was a disgusting looking ghost, too.

"Now, back to why I'm here. You want to know who killed your friend, right?" Frank asked. Gerard simply nodded. 

"Well, she was killed by the same man who took my life. I'll spare you the details on what happened to me, because what happened to me, also happened to your friend," He said. Gerard felt his heart break a little bit. It was obvious that Frank died violently, and Lindsey went the same way. 

"I must say though, your friend kicked ass. She actually managed to get away from the fucker and made it all the way to the hospital," Frank chuckled as he spoke, which made Gerard uneasy. 

"So what, do you want me to track down some fucking psycho killer for you?" Gerard asked. 

"I know you're being sarcastic, but you're right. You're going to help me stop him,"

"Oh hell no! I am not going to help a fucking ghost, and I'm definitely not going to help a ghost stop a serial killer! What, do you think I want to end up like you? You need to get the fuck back into the spirit realm and out of my life!" Gerard yelled. He felt like a moron for yelling at a ghost, but he was fed up. 

"Hey dipshit, I can't exactly get back into the fucking spirit realm until my death is avenged. The same goes for your friend, Lisa, or whatever her name was," Frank yelled back. 

"It's Lindsey!" Gerard yelled back, tears welling up in his eyes. He already missed her so much, and he could feel the sorrow seeping into his bones the more he thought about her. 

"You want to help your friend, right? I'll show you where souls like me go, and I'll even show you where Lindsey is, too. Maybe then you'll change your mind," Frank said, walking towards Gerard. He placed his hand on Gerard's shoulder, and everything went black. 

+

Gerard awoke to an awful smell. It reeked of rotting meat, and the smell was strong enough to make Gerard puke. Once he was done puking, he looked up at his surroundings and gasped. 

He was in a house, but it was dark and there was a layer of fog on the ground. The more he looked around, the more he noticed. He saw people who were stuck in the wall, there faces stuck in screams of agony. There was a dead woman on the couch behind him. She was naked, and her throat had been slit from ear to ear. Gerard looked over to Frank, who was standing there impatiently. 

"This is where people go when they die before they were supposed to. I guess it's like purgatory," Frank spoke. Gerard could feel all the death start to surround him, and he suddenly felt weaker. His skin paled slightly, and he felt woozy. The fog was slowly starting to travel upwards towards Gerard, and terror washed over him. 

"Don't worry, you can't die in here. Everybody is just taking a little bit of your life force. You'll get used to it in a minute," Frank said casually. 

"This is so fucking crazy," Gerard mumbled. 

"You've just barely seen the surface," Frank said, and began to walk forward. Gerard followed him through a door in front of them, and then up a spiral staircase. They were met with a dimly lit hallway, and Frank strolled down it, Gerard sheepishly following. 

"This is where the new souls come. It's not so bad up here, but you only stay here for a week or so in human time," Frank said. Gerard noticed that it no longer smelled like rotting meat. The hallway smelt like sweet flowers, and Gerard was glad. That putrid smell just made him want to puke, and then puke some more. Frank abruptly stopped in front of a door, Gerard bumping into him. 

"You might need to prepare yourself for this. Take a couple deep breaths or something," Frank said, placing his hand on the doorknob. He waited five seconds, before opening the door. 

Gerard was hit with the smell of death. It was so strong his eyes started to burn, and he quickly covered his nose and mouth with his shirt. 

Frank led him inside, the room was so dark that Gerard could barely see in front of him. Frank snapped his fingers, and the room lit up. Gerard gasped in horror at what he saw. 

Blood covered the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Words were written with the blood, but he couldn't understand what it said. There was a body on the floor, and Gerard wanted to cry when he realized who that body was. 

"Oh my god..." Gerard whispered, kneeling down next to Lindsey. 

"Hey, can you hear me? It's me, Gerard," He spoke. He could hear Lindsey breathing, but she was unresponsive. He talked to her a bit more, but she didn't respond. 

Gerard was about to give up, when Lindsey suddenly turned, laying on her back. Her eyes were in the back of her head, blood covering her face and neck. She opened her mouth to speak, muttering something. Gerard got a bit closer, trying to hear better when suddenly she began to scream. 

"RUN! RUN, GERARD! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed at Gerard, sitting up and grabbing his jacket. She kept screaming, and then everything went black again. 

\+ 

When Gerard awoke again, he was in his bed. He thought that everything was just a bad dream, and that Frank wasn't real and Lindsey wasn't dead. That thought only lasted for seconds. He noticed Frank in the corner of his room, and sighed. 

"What do I have to do?" Gerard asked. He wasn't enthusiastic about this at all, but he couldn't just let Lindsey suffer in whatever the fuck that place was for the rest of time. He had to help her. 

"I'm glad you finally came around. You don't have to do much. You just need to bring the cops to my killer. I'll guide you to him," Frank spoke, stepping away from the corner and walking towards Gerard. 

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard," Gerard said with a shrug. 

"Let's get to it then!" Frank exclaimed. Gerard stood up, and Frank placed a hand on his shoulder. Within seconds they were outside and in front of an old house. It looked like it had been abandoned years ago. 

"Is...Is the killer in there?" Gerard whispered to Frank, who simply nodded. Gerard pulled his cell phone out, dialing 9-1-1. 

"What are you doing!?" Frank exclaimed, knocking the phone out of his hand. 

"You said we were gone bring the cops here! I was calling them!" Gerard was confused, and now he was beginning to regret agreeing to this. 

"You have to go inside first," Frank said sternly. 

"Fuck that. I'm just going to call the cops," Gerard argued, picking his phone up from the ground. He dialed 9, and stopped. He dropped the phone, letting it hit the ground, which shattered the screen. 

"I'll go inside," Gerard said. He felt like he was in a trance. He didn't want to go inside that house, but his body was being moved against his own will as he slowly walked up to the house. Frank stood from behind and watched, a devious smile spreading across his face. He'd led Gerard right into his trap. 

Gerard continued on, walking up the busted wooden steps. The door was open, and he stepped inside. It smelt of dust and blood. He was panicking on the inside, but his body kept moving, going further into the house. He walked straight to the basement door, and opened the door quickly. 

He walked down the stairs and into the dark. It was freezing down there, and the smell of blood had gotten stronger, more overwhelming. The basement door slammed shut, and Gerard had control of his body again. He ran back up the stairs and tried opening the door. It was locked. He slammed his body against the door, but it didn't budge. He tried again, but this time lost his balance and went tumbling down the stairs. 

He hit the cement floor with a hard thud, groaning in pain. He heard laughter, and felt a sharp pain shoot through his back. He cried out, and the laughter got louder. He recognized the laughter. It was Frank's. 

"What are you doing to me!" Gerard screamed at the dark. 

"I knew I shouldn't have fucking trusted you! You're a fucking demon! You killed Lindsey!" Gerard continued screaming at Frank. 

"Show yourself, you fucking coward!" Gerard yelled. 

The lights came on, and Frank was inches away from Gerard. His brown eyes were now solid black, and Frank smiled, showing his sharpened teeth. 

"You humans are so gullible," Frank cooed, chuckling. Gerard was angry, he wanted to destroy this demon. 

"My necklace," Gerard thought to himself. He reached up and grabbed the chain, yanking hard. He broke the chain, and held the small cross pendant out for Frank to see. 

"You better stay back," Gerard warned. Frank merely laughed in his face. 

"That can't hurt me," Frank smirked. 

"I know that this can hurt you!" Gerard yelled, brandishing the cross at Frank. 

"Nothing can save you, Gerard," Frank spoke. His voice sounded different. It sounded like it was echoing around the room. 

"I'm gonna hurt you, just like I hurt your friend," Frank chuckled, closing in on Gerard. He backed Gerard up against the wall, reaching out and wrapping his hands around Gerard throat. He scratched at Frank's hands, pressing the cross against his skin. The skin sizzled, but Frank was unaffected by it. He squeezed harder, watching Gerard's lips slowly start to turn blue, tears welling up in his eyes as Frank cut his air off. He laughed to himself.

Frank let go, Gerard gasping for air. Frank made a fist, and swiftly punched Gerard in the stomach twice, causing Gerard to fall to his knees. Frank kicked and punch him, laughing the whole time. 

"The fun is just beginning!" Frank shouted. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand, ripping the cross out of his fingers and throwing it. 

"I told you, nothing can save you," Frank growled. He grabbed Gerard's pointer finger, and ripped it back. It cracked loudly, and Gerard howled in pain. Frank grabbed the next finger and did the same thing, Gerard screaming even louder as Frank broke all his fingers. 

"Just be glad I'm not cutting these little bitches off," Frank joked. He kicked Gerard in the head, knocking his head into the cement. 

He picked Gerard up off the ground, and laid him onto a table. Gerard cried and screamed hysterically as he was strapped down, trying his hardest to get out. 

"This right here, this is a lesson. You and your punk ass little friends never should've summoned me. Too bad you won't live to actually learn from your mistake," Frank spoke, fastening the last strap on Gerard's leg. 

"I think I'm gonna use the same tools that I used on your friend," Frank chuckled as he picked up a bloody knife. He pressed it against the side of Gerard's face, and sliced a line from his eyebrow to his jaw. Gerard hollered, screaming for help, but none would come. 

"Now, this is going to hurt. A lot. Try not to be a bitch about it," Frank said. He raised the knife above his head, and plunged it into Gerard's stomach. Gerard couldn't even scream anymore, he was in so much pain. His vision was blurred, he was spitting up blood, and Frank was twisting the knife in his stomach. 

"You see, this whole time, I was the killer, but I'm sure you've already figured that out. Too bad you didn't realize sooner," Frank said, shaking his head. 

"Well, too bad for you. This is great for me," Frank spoke casually as he tortured Gerard. Frank knew it was bothering Gerard, so he kept it up. 

Frank placed the knife at the base of Gerard's throat, pressing down and slicing through his shirt and skin. He carved a line from his neck to his waist, digging deeper into his flesh the lower he got. Gerard was delirious, the pain so overwhelming he almost couldn't feel it anymore. 

He couldn't understand what Frank was saying, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. His eyes were starting to roll back, and Gerard knew that he just had to let go. He closed his eyes, and within seconds his heart had stopped. His body was cut up, and Frank stood there looking at it like it was a trophy. He dropped the blood soaked knife, and laughed. He laughed maniacally at the dead body in front of him. He knew that he would make his master happy for bringing him two souls in a day. 

As for Gerard, this was the price he had to pay for trusting the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started writing this in 2014/maybe 2015, and here I am like two/three years later finally finishing it.


End file.
